The Comfort Discovery
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: Penny seeks comfort from an unusual source while Leonard is away.


**A/N: Today I present you with a story a little different from my usual fics. ****My good friend Stellina2a sent me a Lenny prompt, and I was excited to give it a try. I hope you enjoy.**

Penny shifted slightly on the mattress. At eight months pregnant, getting up from a prone position by herself had become nearly impossible. And worst of all was when the baby was pushing on her bladder. Like she was now.

Why, oh, why did this always happen when Leonard was away? If only she didn't have a craving for pickled herring he would be home instead of searching the grocery store aisles at midnight.

Channeling her inner strength, she flipped onto her side. Half the battle was over. Rocking from side to side, she managed to push herself into a seated position. With one hand on her belly, she used the other to press down on the mattress and lift herself up.

Until recently, Penny never gave the short walk from the bedroom to the bathroom a second thought. Now her destination seemed light years away. She chuckled in spite of her discomfort. Leonard would be proud that she used the term correctly. Squeezing her legs together as best as she could, she waddled a little faster.

Crisis narrowly averted, Penny struggled to stand. "Don't you dare squeeze my bladder again tonight," she ordered her belly.

Just one more month of this. One more month of mood swings, weird cravings, and all the other irritants that went along with being pregnant. She really couldn't complain though. The pregnancy was going very smoothly. Once she got over her initial fears, everything felt right.

The excitement of shopping for baby furniture and converting Sheldon's old room to a nursery didn't even come close to the excitement she felt at finally meeting their child. She didn't doubt Leonard's prediction for a smart and beautiful baby, but she was ready to see just how smart and beautiful she would be. Would she have her eyes? Leonard's? Was it too much to ask that their daughter have each of their best qualities? Her street smarts? Leonard's patience? She really could use a dose of that herself right now. What was taking him so long?

She considered texting him then decided against it. What if he was driving and checked the text thinking she'd gone into labor? She wasn't going to raise this baby alone.

From her vantage point, she could see his red bathrobe hanging on the bathroom door hook next to her own. The fact that he still wore the same one he owned since they met was a little puzzling. It's not like he couldn't afford to buy a new one.

She got to her feet and examined the garment. The color was a little faded, but otherwise it was in good shape. Running her fingers over the fabric was like touching a fluffy puppy. On impulse she slipped her arms into the sleeves. The fluffiness enveloped her. It was so comfy, but the best part was that it smelled like Leonard. It was almost as though he was there. She hugged herself and sighed happily.

She was so focused on her sense of touch and smell and she didn't even hear the footsteps until a moment before Leonard peered inside.

Penny spun around, biting her lip. "I… I'm sorry, Leonard."

"What's there to be sorry for?"

"Your robe. I missed you, and it was hanging there. It's so comfy..." she babbled.

A smile spread across his face. "Penny, it's okay. Seeing you in my robe is worth the late night shopping trip." He took a step toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist as far as they would go.

"I didn't understand your obsession with it until tonight. I can understand why you've had it all this time."

"I wouldn't call it an obsession. I never had any need to exchange it for a new one. It's a perfect fit, just like you."

She cradled his face in her hands. "You're kind of perfect yourself."

"Kind of?"

"It's a tough decision over what's more perfect - the robe or you," she teased.

"Can the robe do this?" He leaned in over her bump, pressing his lips firmly to hers.

A happy sigh escaped her lips. "Okay, maybe you have a slight edge over it."


End file.
